


One night

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Feminist Hermione, Snarky Draco Malfoy, met in a jail cell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: Hermione jinxes a respected work superior and finds a drunk Draco in a cell ( I'm not good at summaries)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87
Collections: Draco's Drabbles





	One night

**Author's Note:**

> The tropes I rolled where  
> \- Met in a jail cell  
> \- someone gets an out of the country job offer
> 
> TA DA! 
> 
> Hi have you met me? I am Dramione trash.

"This is a cruel and unusual punishment and I won’t stand for it!" Hermione called through the cell bars, her face pressed against them as far as it would go. " Harry Potter you let me out right now." Harry took two slow steps backward out of her reach and flattened his Auror uniform. “Harry! No!”

Harry grimaced and shook his head. “ ‘Mione, you can’t silence a member of the wizengamont and berate him for half an hour in public and expect to get away with. Look I told everyone this is how you get when you’re drunk, even though I know you’re not and that’d I get you sobered up. So just sit in there for a minute and help both our reputation yeah?” 

Hermione’s mouth tightened into a tight line and her fingers radiated magic that crackled against the bars. “He was explaining my own position back to me...he was MANSPLAINING my very job, to me, in front of everyone, at the pub. I couldn’t stand for it, for witches everywhere. Ok, you’ve made your point, let me out. “ She rattled the bars. The dark-haired wizard shook his head and Hermione let loose a scream of rage.

“Granger, please, stop with the incessant shrieking,” a cold drawl came from a darkened corner. “Some of us are trying to sleep.”

Hermione whipped around to look behind her. With his eyes still closed and head tilted against the wall Draco Malfoy was looking thoroughly disheveled but in the best way. The collar of his black button-down was open and his white-blond hair hung carelessly in his eyes. If it weren’t for the way he blinked slowly in the light, she wouldn’t have even known he was drunk and clearly in here to “sober up” like her. 

But she was too mad at the patriarchy to flirt tonight. All she saw was a man with a reputation for revenge and blackmail, whose ambition outweighed the rules. 

“Malfoy. I’ll be nice and quiet as long as you tell me everything you know about Warlock Jenkins.” She slid on the bench attached to the wall towards him, fake smile plastered on her face like she was approaching a cranky toddler.

He snorted and rolled his eyes. “I know what everyone else knows. The sexist ol’ bastard can’t keep his paws to himself. He only has wizards intern under him because he’s had too much trouble with witches. Why?” 

Hermione’s eyes glinted with a fiery spark. “ I’m going to take him down...tell me more…”

_ 1 year later.  _

Hermione watched his quick clever fingers, slip the buttons back into their designated hole in the same shirt she’d met him in a year prior. Her gaze held steady as her mind wandered as she wondered how she was going to say what needed to be said. 

“I seem to recall getting dressed being your idea. Are you having second thoughts? “ Draco didn’t look up as he said it but his face broke into an easy grin at his own joke. 

“I got the job in New York. “ she blurted out and winced at her own words. “The position is for at least a year. I’m sorry I should have told you...sooner.” She slipped her jumper back on overhead and avoided his eyes by fussing with the hem of it. 

Draco didn’t say anything as he eased off the bed and picked up his wand from the nightstand. Her bedroom seemed to shrink under the tension between them. 

“Had I known that was supposed to be goodbye I would have taken more time Granger.” The words didn’t carry the joking quality he had probably intended for them. 

Twisting the hem of the jumper in one hand and screwing up the courage, she walked around to the other side of the bed and took her free hand in his. “ I’m sorry, I didn’t….I don’t want…” she looked up at him and his grey eyes were deep in contemplation. “I’m really glad Harry threw me in the cell that night, I would have never known you like this otherwise. And oh gods thank you for helping me get revenge on that ….uggghhh…” leaning up on her toes she kissed him on the cheek “ I just didn’t want it to hurt.”

He sighed and brought her hand that was in his to lips. “It doesn’t have too. I have a place in New York you know… unless...you want this to be goodbye then- “ 

Hermione put a hand on either side of his face and brought him into a searing kiss. “You’d come with me? Really? Of course, I don’t want this to be goodbye then. “ 

Rolling them gracefully back on the bed, he wrapped her in his arms against his chest. “I’m really glad I was in that cell too.” he chuckled before he was lost in her again. 


End file.
